Love is Being Stupid Together (Kyumin)
by Ryuu-Hazuki
Summary: "Cinta itu buta, kita menyukai seseorang tanpa melihat asal-usulnya bahkan kita rela melakukan apapun untuknya begitupun sebaliknya" bagaimana dengan kisah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?


Title : Love is Being Stupid Together

Author : Ryuu Hazuki

Genre ; Romance

Rated. : T

Cast : Kyuhyun-Sungmin

Summary : "Cinta itu buta, kita menyukai seseorang tanpa melihat asal-usulnya bahkan kita rela melakukan apapun untuknya begitupun sebaliknya"

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Hari ini aku melihatnya lagi, pria tampan berjas hitam yang lewat di depan rumah setiap hari tepat pukul 4 sore. Dia tampan dan jika dilihat dari wajahnya dan gaya berpakaiannya dia bukanlah orang biasa,tetapi ia tampak seperti orang kaya, tapi aku tetap heran kenapa bisa ia kewat sini, ini hanya komplek perumahan biasa.

Mungkin dia punya suatu keperluan di sekitar sini, dia selalu masuk kedalam rumah bercat hijau di ujung jalan,kemudian tepat pukul 5 sore, dia kembali pergi dijemput oleh mobil hitam yabg mewah. Hari ini tepat 2 bulan dia melewati rumahku, aku dengan sengaja keluar kemudian mengikutinya,entah apa yang aku pikirkan aku merasa dia terlihat sangat gagah. Kulitnya yang juga putih dan ternyata rambutnya ikal juga terlihat sangat lembut tanpa sadar tanganku menyentuh rambutmu,

"Ternyata memang lembut" gumam ku lalu kau pun menoleh

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapanmu membuat ku kaget langsung saja kutarik kembali tanganku

"Rambutmu sangat lembut dan aku menyukainya"ucapku tiba-tiba, entah kenapa ucapanku menjadi seperti itu

"Kau suka rambutku?" aku tak menyangka responmu akan seperti ini, aku hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya

"Kalau begitu aku juga suka bibirmu" katanya lalu menyentuh bibir ku dengan ibu jarinya sedangkan telapak tangannya mengusap-usap pipiku, aku hanya diam terpaku entah aku harus bereaksi apa tapi jujur aku sangat menikmati sentuhan tangannya di pipi dan bibirku rasanya hangat dan nyaman, tapi kehangatan tersebut hilang aku langsung membuka mataku yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah matanya, entah kenapa matanya, seperti menghipnotisku.

"Sungmin, apa yang kau pikirkan hemm?" ucapannya membuatku tersadar, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, dia tersenyum kepadaku

"Hehehehe... Kalau begitu baiklah aku jemput besok disekolah mu" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil aku lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk patuh dan lagi-lagi dia tertawa tanpa kuduga dia langsung mencium pipiku aku hanya bisa tertunduk tersipu malu.

Ehhh... Tunggu dulu darimana dia tau namaku?terus sekolahku juga?

~ The End ~

Apa ryu bilang the end tunggu sebentar ada kelanjutannya kok, tetap baca FF milik Ryu ne mianhae kalau ryu jarang update karena tugas sekolah menumpuk, editor ryuu juga lgi gc ada ide buat bkin FF jadi Ryuu bikin FF tentang KyuMin krna ryuu kecewa sma Sungmin yg tiba-tiba ninggalin couplenya si Kyuhyun... Gc lama" koq ryu ngoceh okk lanjut baca nde readers ^^

.

.

.

.

~Omake~

Kyuhyun POV

'Sial hujannya deras sekali' batinku menggerutu. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar tak terduga, pagi tadi langit sangat cerah dan kenapa juga sore ini bisa hujan, aku juga lupa membawa payung lagi, Damn kesialanku tidak mungkin bisa bertambah ini gara-gara guru sialan itu kenapa harus ada pelajaran tambahan.

Aku terus berlari ditengah hujan lalu tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang..

Bruuukk...

"Akhh appo" pekik orang tersebut

"Ahhh... Mianhae" ucapku sambil membantu orang itu untuk berdiri lalu mengambil payungnya yang terjatuh

Deg

Deg

Deg

Cantij dia benar-benar cantik sungguh cantik, bibirnya sungguh indah, matanya dn juga wajah imutnya, rambutnya yang baaah karwna air hujan dan juga badannya yang kecil, dadanya yang rata

EHHH... RATA?Dia Namja?

Aku rasa aku sudah tidak normal...

"Nde... Gwenchana... Oh god aku terlambat"dia langsung saja berlari dan melupakan payungnya begitu aaja...

"Ckckck dasar ceroboh" gumamku sambil tertawa

"Ehh apa ini?ternyata sebuah dompet" aku langsung mengambil dompet yang terjatuh itu

"Hmm Lee Sungmin, Universitas Seoul" ternyata milik namja manis tadi aku langsung saja menelepon pak Han orang kepercayaanku

"Hallo pak Han?"

'Nde Tuan Muda'

"Tolong carikan data yang lengkap atas nama Lee Sungmin"

'Baik Tuan Muda'

"Oh ya pastikan data itu ada di meja belajarku nanti malam

'Baik Tuan Muda'

Piiiipp aku mematikan telponku

'Hmm Lee Sungmin aku tak sabar ingin menemuimu'

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
